Wicked
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**
1. Cheat

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_A/N: Part of Dokuga's Random Prompt Challenge. One-shot Collections_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 1: Cheat: 456 Words<strong>_

_-Inuyasha's Forest- _

There was peace today at Kaede's village. No sound of Miroku being slapped by Sango then begging for forgiveness. No Shippo who had gone to visit the next village with Kaede. He had heard there were other fox children there and went to go investigate.

No the only ones in the village was Kagome who had decided to take a walk towards the bone-eaters well…just for some fresh air. She walked towards the god-tree and what she saw she should've expected but it was still very shocking.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome said in an irritated voice.

**(BOOM!) **

"%%#$%#$%$%#$%#!"

"How dare you? How dare you cheat on me with Kikyo? And in broad daylight too?" Kagome said, hands fisted, fire in her eyes which were flashing with anger. There he was naked with Kikyo embracing her, kissing her and a crude word to use but 'fucking her' with no cares who could be passing by.

(cough) (cough) "But Kagome you already know about me and K…." Inuyasha stammered getting up from his crater.

"Sit." Kagome said.

**(BOOM!) **

She walked over to him, still in his crater and said (looking down) into it, "Yes I do…as hurtful as it is….Don't say her name. Then she walked away like nothing happened. Walking back to the village, which was half-empty anyway she came to Kaede's hut and walked in. Sango said she'd be back by nightfall from the slayers village. Miroku the same. She sat down and stared at the wall. Stupid baka cheating on her….in the day! She should've brought her arrows with her.

_-Nightfall- _

She had changed into her pajama's (cotton shorts and a tank-top) No one had come back yet and Kagome was all alone in the hut. Inuyasha was probably still sulking around in the village. The screen opened and Kagome turned around and smiled softly.

"You're later than usual." Kagome said standing up and stretching. He watched this with hunger in his eyes. He took his armor off, sword on the ground, pants down and walked towards her like a predator. He wanted this Miko….he had to have this Miko as his own. He didn't like sharing or seeing her hurt. Yet she still wanted to finish the jewel before she moved to the castle.

So he had to come 'visit' her from time to time. He respected her wishes….sometimes even traveled with the tachi. No one knew about them. He said, "Hn…was fighting a hanyou." busy with pulling her shorts down. Good. She wasn't wearing those 'panties' she called. They served no purpose.

Bringing her to the floor, by the crackling fire, he laid her on the ground and pushed himself inside her enjoying the sounds of pleasure in her voice.

*~C~*

_Lady Nefertiti: Talk about cheating! lol….Please read and review! thanks!_


	2. Sand

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 2: Sand: Word Limit: 300<strong>_

The tachi had followed the trail of Naraku to a sandy area and the girls, Shippo and Rin decided to take advantage of this, built sand castles using buckets. Inuyasha was watching from the shade of a tree with a "Keh". He didn't understand what the fun was in throwing a bit of sand around.

Sesshomaru was traveling with the group at this time. He remembered Kagome from a week ago. Her friends could've been back any second. After they were done, Sesshomaru had picked her up clothes and all-they went to the hotsprings to clean up. When they had walked back to the hut Sango and Miroku were waiting for them.

He didn't need her pregnant...quite yet. Although he has released his seed into her once. He smirked as he stared at her ass.

Right now she looked quite tempting in a blue 'bikini'. She called this a full outfit? She was barely dressed and it didn't help that other males were watching his mate like this. Damn what he wouldn't do to take her right now but there were so many watching.

It started getting chilly the girls got ready to wash up. Miroku declared he needed to wash up and would accompany the girls. He received a death glare from Sesshomaru. He then decided it would be better to wait until the girls and children were done.

Slowly the girls started walking into camp, everyone except Kagome. Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the water. He pulled her out of the water, naked. "Mmm mate. He licked her ear and brushed her bottom…..tempting this Sesshomaru. My Miko." He slipped his finger inside her and started moving his finger in 'punishment'. She giggled when she heard Inuyasha yell out loud, "You two better not be doing anything dirty!"

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: I had to cut so many words out :( 300 word limit only! Lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	3. Mask

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 3: Mask : Words: 515<strong>_

Inuyasha was suspicious. Sesshomaru wanted to take a break from the hunt but why did he want the whole tachi to accompany him? They were a Monk, Miko, Slayer and humans…yeah everyone was going to just love them. They always did fine on their own shard hunting not to mention Sesshomaru had been traveling with them way too much recently. No one really seemed to care about it either. He always had this mask on his face. It was irritating really. No one knew what was on his mind.

They arrived at the large gates as guards opened it from inside. "The lord has returned!" a voice said and a gong sounded from inside. "Impressive." Kagome said to Sesshomaru warmly. Inuyasha scowled. When they'd get all lovey-dovey?

Personal maids were awaiting them, pointing where all members should go and rest and when dinner would be along other important things as to where to find the hotsprings, the library, the dojo, training areas and gardens etc. Inuyasha was about to walk off when he saw that Kagome wasn't following them.

"Oi! Kagome why you heading off with him?" Inuyasha said. He didn't want Kagome around that bastard. Bad influence.

"Well there's no personal maid for me so I'm being shown to my rooms by Sesshomaru here." Kagome said merrily and sauntered off like nothing was wrong.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as the two walked away ignoring Inuyasha's look of surprise.

"So this is our room huh? Much better than the woods or the beaches." Kagome said walking into their chambers and looking around. Sesshomaru pulled out a silk kimono for Kagome to wear while she was here. Way more expensive than what Sango would be wearing, this much she knew. "I can't wear that!" Kagome said pointing at it. What was he thinking? It was supposed to still be a secret.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to undress you then dress you with this?" he asked very normally.

'…..'

He pulled her shirt off then pulled her skirt down when he got no answer. "Did this Sesshomaru tell you not to wear these panties? They are an annoyance." He said as he sliced them off of her. "….should this Sesshomaru punish you for disobeying?" he asked whispering in her ear. No answer from Kagome. He pushed her onto the bed as he got on top of her. "Kagome my love going to beg for mercy now?" he asked flashing her an evil fanged look. Damn would he love to mark her right now. She was his.

"No." Kagome said and was about to cross her arms over her breasts.

"Very well." He said in a serious 'you are in trouble' look and pulled her arms apart and lowered his mouth to her breast and started to suck on it.

"Oh…ah Sesshomaru." Kagome said arching her back. Damn but wasn't he dirty when he wanted to be?

_-Royal wing- (A few rooms away)_

Sango walked out of her room in a formal kimono and saw Miroku waiting for her. He gave her a little bow. She blushed. "Have you seen Kagome-chan? I don't know what room she was given."

"No Sango-sama. I have not." He said suggesting that they should maybe go to the dining hall to await her?

_-Sesshomaru's room- _

"Ahh Sesshomaru. should we be going?" Kagome said trying to pull away.

He growled a "No. We're busy at the moment."

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! thanks!<em>


	4. Duct Tape

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 4: Duct Tape: Words: 259<strong>_

"So you want to stay here in bed huh?" Kagome said with a mischievous grin. Sesshomaru stared down at her for a minute, shook his head-and got up off of her thinking that they should start getting dressed as well. It wouldn't do for the lord of the castle to arrive later than usual with Kagome with him. Now how would that look?

She got up and walked towards her yellow bag. Thank goodness she brought that with her. She had packed one thing she thought she'd need for Inuyasha but now was a good time as any. She'd go home and buy more….in different colors this time. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a red colored one. Hmmm would match his stripes.

She saw his back turned towards the wardrobe and grinned. Perfect. Creeping up to him she made a war-cry sound and jumped on him causing him to fall, her on top. Making use of this she started taping him….his legs, arms above his head etc.

"I like…." She said standing up looking at her handiwork with a thoughtful expression.

"What is this insolent thing?" Sesshomaru asked trying to move as he watched Kagome start to dress.

"Duct Tape." She said merrily. True it wouldn't hold for long, not to mention he had claws but it was fun to watch Sesshomaru struggle for a while.

He growled thinking he had the upper hand here, so to speak. He was going to get even when he got out of this insolent item….in a different way.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Lol…Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	5. Cake

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 5: Cake: Words: 337<strong>_

Inuyasha was sitting with the rest of the tachi on the dinner table, everyone eating and chatting about whatnot. He was watching the pair very carefully. Kagome and Sesshomaru were acting strange and it bothered him immensely. Sesshomaru was traveling with the group way too much. Him and Kagome always had 'enough' free time together that they could be doing and participating in _anything _dirty and he would never know. Kagome was still pure though. He didn't take her for a person to lose her virginity before marriage. He wanted her for a mate. 'feh' he thought as he started to eat again. What was he so worried about? Sesshomaru would never touch her in any way…..and neither would she. She knew that he, Inuyasha had feelings for her, Kikyo or not.

"Night." Inuyasha said and walked towards the royal wing. They'd start hunting again tomorrow. Now for a good night's sleep.

"Good night Kagome-sama and Sango-sama." Miroku said following him, gazing wistfully at Sango's ass. She was standing too close to Sesshomaru for him to grope her. He was sure that Sesshomaru would've killed him. She was after all, Kagome's _big sister_.

Kagome walked into the room first and started undressing to get into her night gown. She didn't notice Sesshomaru coming closer to her with stealth. When she was naked, she heard….

"Time to get back at you little one." Sesshomaru said as smeared cake onto Kagome. He closed Kagome's mouth knowing she was going to shriek loudly. He turned her around and smirked at her outraged face.

Arms wrapped around her waist, he licked her breast to take the 'cake' off of her. Kagome tried to speak but her mouth was still covered. Pushing her against the wall he lowered himself and licked her, hearing her moan as his tongue slipped into her and he 'licked' the cake away.

"Don't you just love cake Kagome my dear?" he said smugly standing up and looking at her expression which said, 'I want more cake now.'

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	6. Rose

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 6: Rose: Words: 624<strong>_

It was early in the morning and Inuyasha was energetic and happy about going back to shard hunting. They were all in the courtyard waiting for the whole tachi to come together….and yes Sesshomaru was coming with them. Something about him already doing his paperwork.

Miroku had a slap mark on his face. Sango had an angry expression but she was also in deep thought. She had seen Kagome and Sesshomaru walk into his chambers together and she didn't come back out. When she knocked on the door Kagome was 'supposed' to have-it was empty, bed sheets clean and nothing changed.

Sango had been confused at first and decided she would await her in the Dining Hall. Kagome and Sesshomaru came in together and Sango, still a human-with human senses but oddly she couldn't help but smell a waft of Sesshomaru's scent on Kagome. It just got weirder and she decided she would ask Kagome while they were on their journey.

A gong sounded and the tachi were off. No one knew how or why but Kagome and Sango started on what they would name their children in the future. It was a conversation between the both of them but the guys couldn't help but listen in.

"Well if it was a girl I would name her Rose. It's such a beautiful name and the flower is known for its beauty and fragrance." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"This Sesshomaru does not approve of the name Rose." He said suddenly. Kagome blinked at him.

"Who the hell asked you? Kagome's not having your pup! Kagome's going to be my mate and I like that name just fine! Kagome can pick the first pups name and I'll name the second!" Inuyasha said rudely cutting in.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and asked, very calmly, "Is that a challenge hanyou?"

Kagome paled. Sango put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Didn't need Kagome to have a panic attack. Yes something was definitely up.

Miroku, the voice of reason, decided it was time to speak up. "Perhaps it is best that we continue on our journey and drop the subject." He said. Why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would argue over something like this…involving Kagome-sama….hmmm….

"Hn."

"Feh!"

_-Night-time- _

The tachi made camp. Sesshomaru said they were on the borders of the northern lands. While everyone was busy he grabbed her at pulled Kagome into the darkness. "Mate. Let me mark you. Then Inuyasha wouldn't dare challenge me."

Have you lost your mind Sesshomaru?" Kagome hissed at him trying to pull away. He was either worried or really annoyed that some other demon staked a claim on what was his. He pulled her collar down and kissed her neck.

"It will give you more protection and…." He said but was cut off by a voice from camp.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! Why the hell are you both missing again?" It was Inuyasha.

She sighed as Sesshomaru fixed her collar but he wasn't done yet. He pulled her against him and sniffed her hair. Mmmm…heaven. He smirked as his hands went under her shirt and he caressed her breast. Kagome swallowed. Yes…. he totally had her under his control. She knew she could never be with another male.

_-Camp-_

Sango didn't know what was going on but decided she would cover for Kagome. Miroku just sat in silence. Letting his love take care of the hanyou. She was good at it.

"Inuyasha really! Kagome is down by the river and Sesshomaru went to scout if there are any dangers around camp. You do dirty things with Kikyo! Had Kagome been doing _anything_ at all she would've mated/married first then _played_ with her mate!" Sango said.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Ahh…" Kagome said leaning into Sesshomaru more.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Lol…Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	7. Music

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 7: Music: Words: 489<strong>_

_-Camp- _

"Feh. Whatever. I don't believe you Sango. Something is wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Inuyasha said smugly. "…..and Kagome is already aware of my time with Kikyo. She should be used to it and not go crying to you or her mama." He said.

"You're arrogance is going to lead you into trouble." Miroku said in a soft voice, eyes closed. Had anything happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru he would respect it whole heartedly. It would be a 'in your face Inuyasha.' Besides it was high time that she found a mate. He opened his eyes as he looked at his Sango. Time for him to settle down as well.

"I'm going to go over there right now and drag Kagome by her…." Inuyasha started.

"No. I'm going to go find her myself. How dare you even think like that about Kagome? You will lose her trust and her respect! I don't know why she even does so right now? She loved you…maybe still does! She might leave us for good and for another male for all you know." Sango said. Idiot. Smirking inwardly when she saw his panicked face.

Kagome told her about him and Kikyo rolling around in the grass. The insolent bastard had the nerve to have sex in broad daylight! "I'm going to go find Kagome myself." She said standing up and walking into the darkness.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome smiled at him. Even when he knew he could defeat Inuyasha… he was threatened. It was sweet that someone well….cared and loved her. It was a strange feeling as sighed happily when he pulled her skirt down and his fingers found their way in her. Gods! They would both definitely need a bath after this. Inuyasha was being dense but he'd smell them no doubt.

_-Sango- (Darkness) _

"How dare the stupid think that Kag…" Sango muttered but when speechless as she could not believe what she was seeing. What? What? **WHAT?**

_Sesshomaru saying he wanted to mark her now…_

_Kagome leaning against a tree saying no…_

_Sesshomaru's hands under her shirt... _

_Kagome sighing in pure bliss as he pulled her skirt down and Kagome was now naked…._

_Kagome pulling her legs further apart as his fingers found their way inside her, moving…_

She turned around, blushing madly, shamefully shaking her head. Hoping she would be forgiven for what she had seen.

It would be time to face the music with the group sooner or later Sango thought as she made her way back to camp….a blush still staining her cheeks. What has she seen? Maybe she should find a demon….they seemed more passionate about love.

"Lady Sango are you alright? Did you find Kagome-sama? Why didn't she come back with you?" Miroku asked.

"She was uhh…she was busy so I left. Seeing as she didn't need me." Sango stammered. It was the best she could say at moment.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Lol…Hope you're all enjoying the steamy drabblesprompts. Please read and review! Thanks! _


	8. Books

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 8: Books: Words: 725<strong>_

Sango fumbled to find words to console the Houshi that Kagome was fine and well and would also be back soon. She didn't want him or Inuyasha _'Especially Inuyasha' _to see….to see that Kagome and Sesshomaru were well….come to think of it, when had THAT happened anyway?

She sat by the fire, sighing and watched the flames crackle merrily, still deep in thought about what she had seen just now. She pulled her knees to her chin as her mind was replaying the voices/sounds and actions she had seen, the red blush still staining her cheeks wishing she could get that 'vivid picture' out of her mind. It would take time…a lot of time she thought inwardly shaking her head.

_-Elsewhere- _

"_Ahh….uhhmmm…Sesshomaru…." Kagome moaned leaning into his touch as she sighed happily when he entered her. Indeed….when had that happened? To warrant such actions from the pair? _

_-End Elsewhere-_

"Oi Sango! Did ya end up seeing Kagome then?" Inuyasha said jumping down in front of her, his gold eyes blinking at her. Sango bit her lip. Yeah…she did.

"She said she'd be back soon." Sango said. It was the best she could come up with.

"Feh! Stupid wench! Going to get herself killed one day. See if I care." Inuyasha said and jumped back into his tree. Sango looked up to hear Inuyasha mumbling whatnot about Kagome and her indiscretion/unwise behavior and mannerisms.

'_Inuyasha.'_ Sango thought looking back at the fire ignoring the Houshi who was looking at her wistfully. Demons and Humans. Two totally different species. Supposed to be enemies and kept apart or destroyed (as both were taught from childhood) Produced Hanyou's…shunned from society…..As she had been taught as a slayer. Her people, her family would kill any demon that crossed their path. _'Their vile blood'_ they would say.

Countless books she had read in the village library (before they were destroyed when their village had been attacked). All of them about how horrible demons were. Mother's used the word 'demon' to scare their kids into bed at night or if they were misbehaving.

_Demon slayers 101…_

_How to kill a demon 256…_

_Child's worst nightmare! AHHH! It's a demon!_

_Best Poisons to kill a demon…._

_What to do if caught without weapons and fighting a demon…_

_All about ruthless demons and where to find them… _

_What weapon works best on the most deadly and most powerful demons…_

Sango frowned as she rocked back and forth. Yes she'd read them all. But here was a live example of how wrong? Was that the right word for it? How wrong her people were? How narrow-minded? How blinded with hate?

_Here was just a hanyou wanting a place in life…_

_A Kitsune demon whose mother was a Miko….of all things. _

_Her best friend and little sister Kagome…a Miko…now mated to a powerful warlord, Sesshomaru….who loved her, for her. Her friends…some of demon blood. _

But humans and Demons were never meant to mingle…_'or mate in this case'_ Sango thought. Never meant to be together….

_**Never….**_

Was that right?

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"My dearest mate. Your haori is over there." Sesshomaru said smirking. Kagome blushed, huffing as she made her way over to his haori shirt and sash. The nerve… Surely Inuyasha would catch their scent?

'_He shredded my clothes'_ Kagome thought. Maybe he wanted to see Inuyasha fume when he saw Kagome with his shirt on? She pulled it on and wrapped the sash around her then felt Sesshomaru come up behind her.

_-Camp- _

Sango didn't look up at the two when they walked into camp. She was sure her face would still be red. She'd have to pull Kagome over for a 'girl-talk' soon. Miroku raised an eyebrow seeing Kagome-sama in Sesshomaru's shirt but said nothing.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree when he saw the two walk into camp and he stilled. Kagome was wearing the bastard's haori! WTF? Suddenly a thought struck him like a thousand bricks. Sesshomaru spent way too much time with the tachi-not to mention he did less 'brotherly spars' with him.

'_This Sesshomaru does not approve of the name Rose…' _

'_Is that a challenge Hanyou?' _

A realization shined in his confused gold eyes. No way in hell. It had to be his over-active imagination at work….

"You…" Inuyasha started fist clenched.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said suddenly standing up.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	9. Lamp

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 9: Lamp: Words: 710<strong>_

Sango stood up abruptly to stop Inuyasha if she could. She didn't know whether he was going to go all-demon which would put all of them in danger….and she didn't think that Sesshomaru would _appreciate_ it very much if Inuyasha trying to attack Kagome, his now mate. Perhaps it would be best to have him think that it was just in his imagination? That Kagome really had something going on? Yeah right. If he was human. He might be a hanyou but he was still had demonic blood. Unless...She frowned unhappily as she looked at Miroku, a question in her eyes.

Miroku calmly stood up as if nothing was wrong and brushed himself off, knowing that there was surely something between the two (he would just have to find out later he thought) "Inuyasha my friend. Surely you would not think that Kagome and Sesshomaru here were a couple? Now that is quite an accusation-and one of your pack."

"But she smells like him!" Inuyasha said eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at his 'little brother'. His inner beast was taking over and he didn't like the fact that Kagome was standing in close distance to the hanyou because Inuyasha was slowly becoming unstable and he didn't want his mate in danger.

He felt her tense in front of him, of course she would be upset, and her friend was accusing her of being with him. He smirked inwardly….and what a wildcat she was too. Inuyasha missed out on a lot, didn't see her when she was in front of him for so many years. But now he couldn't have her at all.

He wished Inuyasha would find out though….so he (Sesshomaru) could finally mark Kagome! It made him uncomfortable the way Inuyasha looked at her sometimes. She wasn't a piece of meat. How were they going to tell him? When were they going to tell the hanyou that Kagome was HIS! He was not one to hide or wait.

Hmmm….he creeped up closer to Kagome and when everyone was busy elsewhere glaring at each other, a sigh from Sango as she looked at the houshi, he rubbed her ass affectionately. Kagome stiffened and stepped on his foot, harshly. What the hell was he doing? Now? He wanted to do this now? She looked over at her friends nervously. Whew. No one saw them 'at it'. Any public display of affections from them wouldn't help this situation right now.

"Yes, so she does. Perhaps rubbing a magic lamp will help with the answer?" Miroku started speaking cheerily never knowing what was going on. Good thing too….he was the world's biggest hentai (sweatdrop) and would know exactly what was going on if he saw the 'rub'.

'…'

"….I have heard of many ways to find the right answer-from Kagome-sama herself. There are many different cultures and country's she says and they all have different methods of finding the correct responses and answers."

"Feh. What rubbish are you spouting?" Inuyasha said calming down. He cooled down somewhat….at least for now.

"Mate." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear starting to wrap an arm around her waist. Hell he didn't care if the hanyou found out or not. Leave it to the rest of the tachi to try and cover for them. He didn't care for any of it.

"Mate…can this Sesshomaru bite your neck? " he asked innocently.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said eyes gazing at him warily. Sesshomaru frowned inwardly and whispered he'd get some alone time with her soon and stepped back. Kagome blushed red and stared at the ground.

Inuyasha took this opportunity and jumped in front of her, a loud growl from Sesshomaru who stood in front of her now as Kagome eeped.

"Oi! Wench why has your scent suddenly changed to arousal? Feh! Can't wait to be my mate huh? I knew there was nothing between the two of you. So what if you don't like the name Rose? What was I thinking?" Inuyasha said cockily, hands on hips.

"little brother…" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"So as I was saying a magic lamp is…." Miroku said coughing and ignoring the drama that was unfolding before him. Sango sighed and shook her head sitting back down. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	10. Socks

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 10: Socks: Words: 301<strong>_

It was nearing nightfall and the tachi had decided to stop by Sesshomaru's palace for some time since they were close by. No one knowing really why or didn't bother to ask. It seemed important to Sesshomaru though. RxR maybe?

"I don't care what you think Mr. high and mighty. We aren't going to your place!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha really. Maybe Sesshomaru-sama needs to see to the affairs and state of his people or discuss matters of war?" Sango said trying to help him. _'yeah right. Maybe he just wants some alone time with his mate here.' _

"I don't have time to argue right now…" Kagome started and went to her yellow pack and started pulling things out. "…..Miroku build a fire. Inuyasha find firewood. Sesshomaru keep watch. I'm going to take a warm bath with Sango. I believe she wishes to discuss some things with me." Kagome said and started to walk towards the hot springs. Sango following wondering how Kagome read her mind.

"Mat…Miko what are those long colored items you are holding in your arms?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw her walking away, gazing at her longingly. Hnnn….just wait till they got back to his palace.

"Socks. It's getting colder now and after my bath. I'm going to wear them with my shoes to the palace. I don't want to freeze." Kagome said over her shoulder.

_-Hot-springs- _

So Sango? You wanted to ask something?" Kagome said as she started to undress. Sango followed suit and sighed as she got into the warm water.

"I…You and…Well…I saw you and Sesshomaru together and I'm so sorry!" Sango said blurting it all out.

Kagome blushed as she thought about what exactly Sango had seen or how much. She knew she was supposed to give her an explanation now.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	11. Sunset

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 11: Sunset: Words: 366<strong>_

"I….you're not angry with me?" Sango said relaxing after seeing Kagome's calm expression. She had thought Kagome would be furious that Sango actually 'watched' them and didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"No. Not really. I suppose I should explain it a little. Surely you would take it better than Inuyasha." Kagome said more a question rather a statement. Sango nodded. To hell with those slayer text books she had read and actually believed. Surely the author had to be lying to their own people! Not all demons were bad. This she believed.

Kagome started with a deep sigh hoping Sango would take it well. Inuyasha….not so much, she'd just have to hide behind Sesshomaru when she told Inuyasha….just so he didn't attack her.

"Well it happened a few months back really….It was almost sunset, later than I usually come here. It was because I had tests to do back home. As I was coming out of the bone-eaters well it was Sesshomaru who was walking out of the forest."

Kagome took a deep breath and waded a little ways away in the water. "I wasn't surprised about Inuyasha's absence. Sesshomaru helped me out of the well, the gentlemanly thing to do. We had a sort of civilized argument. The usual really." To this Sango raised an eyebrow at this. And this led them to… well mating? Just not marked? Sounded far-fetched.

Kagome went on to explain how she marched up to him and both looked at each other, well it was more like glaring and who was going to back down first, both stubborn it seemed when Kagome (who was on her tippy-toes) lowered her feet after insulting him, still glaring (calling him a cold-hearted jerk) Sesshomaru growled and picked Kagome up into the air by the collar of her shirt. Then out of nowhere she traced his red stripes and kissed his cheek saying it was okay that he was all alone and that they were here for him. He put her on the ground suddenly not wanting to kill her for her insult.

Sango's face went pink. And that led to them….well? Strange things happened in sunset's….

Strange things indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	12. Window

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 12: Window: Words: 228<strong>_

Sango was taken aback at what she heard. She didn't think that Sesshomaru would ever think to consider a human as a mate….hell he thought no demoness was good enough for him! "I…it's just I was shocked is all Kagome. If you're happy with this and him then I am too." Sango said smiling, reassuring her all was well with her. Kagome deserved to be happy and not a second or a copy. She'd be respected and cared for properly from Sesshomaru, this she knew. The both got out of the water, dried off and dressed.

The two reached the clearing and walked into the camp when Inuyasha's voice reached her ears. "Feh. Nice socks wench." Inuyasha said smirking from above, calmly sitting in a tree.

"Oh dear god. Sit boy." Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

(BOOM!)

"$#%$#%$#%!"

"He will never learn." Sango said sighing and shaking her head. Miroku said nothing rather looked at the girls curiously. Something was up and he wanted to know too. They were on their way towards the western castle, Sesshomaru's lands. Eyes were windows into the soul and perhaps there he'd finally find out what was wrong or what had happened.

"It's time we were off." Sesshomaru said coolly standing up. True it was night but he wanted to get to the castle soon. He had an appointment to keep.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	13. Dance

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 13: Dance: Words: 289<strong>_

"So what's this about a dance at your palace Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as the tachi walked west in silence. Inuyasha was fuming, he did NOT want to go back to his childhood home, and it wasn't even considered a home to him now. Still he was walking at the back of the group.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru hosts a party, a dance of sorts every year although I do not like it. The elders think this might help this Sesshomaru in finding a mate." He said then gave Kagome a look which made her blush red.

"Oi! Kagome! What are you blushing about way up there? We aren't mates yet!" Inuyasha said yelling at her.

"I think he wants an early death…" Miroku said as if this was every day talk.

"I agree Houshi-sama." Sango said. Inuyasha was treading on dangerous ground; the way Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha was quite dangerous. Miroku didn't even know what really was going on.

"So what's the theme?" Kagome said. She was always part of school decorations, homecoming, prom etc….and this seemed fun. Maybe she could pick the theme this time? They were currently walking through trees and passed by soldiers (perhaps who were guarding the borders?) who bowed as they passed.

"Want to pick the theme mate?" Sesshomaru said whispering close to her. Kagome smiled then nodded. "Will you come with me to this 'dance' (he said this word with distaste). You are my mate after all. So the others will not bother this Sesshomaru about mates and females again."

'…..'

"The Miko wants to pick the theme of the dance." He said turning to face the tachi.

Sango was looking behind Sesshomaru. They were at the borders of the western lands.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	14. Cowboy

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 14: Cowboy: Words: 304<strong>_

"The lord has returned!" a loud voice said.

**(GONG!) **

'Hmm..that's a nice way to enter.' Kagome thought making mental notes of where she wanted what for her party.

Everyone who was in court at the time turned and bowed towards the group. All the while Kagome was thinking about what a fun theme could be. Who could dress up as what…and where they would have it. Sesshomaru said there were many areas where the party could take place, there was the southern wing, the ball room, the courtyard. It was chilly out so maybe….this was going to be fun. This much she knew.

The group walked up the main steps of the castle and into the royal throne room. Soldiers bowed as they walked in. They all sat down and Kagome spoke up suddenly, hoping everyone would be agreeable with her. "Okay, well I'm going to pick the outfits out and who's going to dress up as what. Think of it as dress-up, like on Halloween."

"I was thinking the ball room where people can dance. Oh but where are we going to get music? Hmm…we are going to need masks too. And where can we get lots of sugar? Hmm…." Kagome continued on planning it out.

"Masks? Like a masquerade ball?" Sango asked.

"What is this Hallow-ween Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. She seemed to be very excited about it but Kagome was from the future….he hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing custom of those times. And dress-up? What was this?

"Inuyasha first. You're going to be a cowboy." Kagome said merrily.

"I'm going to be a what?" Obviously he knew what this was. "Why! What did I do to deserve such punishment?" Inuyasha said jumping up.

What's a cowboy?" Sango asked.

'….'

"Hanyou sit down. Do not upset or startle my Miko." Sesshomaru said.

'….'

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	15. Fairy

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 15: Fairy: Words: 482<strong>_

"Feh! I'm not going to be a cowboy and that's that! Wait…Kagome are you going to be a cowgirl so we match as mates?" Inuyasha said imagining Kagome and him in hats and boots, the mental picture making him happy at the moment. He just hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's dangerous aura.

"Little brother…" Sesshomaru said in a very irritated voice. Inuyasha was getting on his last nerves. Would someone have to hit him on the head to make him see that Kagome was his? Too many clues were already dropped….. Inuyasha truly must be blind to not see it yet.

Him, Sesshomaru letting _Kagome_ of all people handle something as big as a party like this? It was Sesshomaru's reputation, his lands that would be at stake, with so many lords and ladies coming …Hadn't Inuyasha noticed why Sesshomaru was giving _Kagome _such an important job? He trusted her; he cared about what Kagome was doing. Surely Inuyasha's mind was elsewhere.

The tachi separated, Sesshomaru giving them rooms in the 2nd wing. He said Kagome was in the royal wing because he needed to protect her (Inuyasha was on fire at that and knew he couldn't do anything about it). Mumbling Inuyasha went towards his wing and that Sesshomaru better keep 'those filthy hands' off of her, Kagome stepped on Sesshomaru's foot, swearing that he would've laughed or at least smirked.

The both walked into the main chambers and the door shut close. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around kissing her neck affectionately. "Mmm…Mate." He said. Kagome giggled running a hand through his silver hair. Haaa how she missed this. How long would they have to hide?

She barely heard him when he told her to undress, him having to help her out of her clothes. He pressed her against the wall and whispered into her ear. "Be a fairy? By my little fairy for the party?" he asked her positioning her. She smiled as she was being pressed against his chest and nodded yes. He smirked as he entered her, in and out of her enjoying the sounds of her sighs of pleasure as she told him to go faster. He carried her to bed then obviously bored of this area….

Dinner would just have to wait…..

_-Dinner- _

"Where are they?" Inuyasha said for the hundredth time pacing around the dinner table.

"Perhaps they are caught up in the middle of something. Sesshomaru is a busy demon. Having to take care of all his subjects. Kagome is probably with him. You know how she likes to help and things. " Miroku said calmly.

'_You have no idea….'_ Sango thought staring at the sushi on the table knowing that they were in the middle of something right now…rolling around in bed or something. If Kagome wasn't careful she was going to find herself pregnant...now Inuyasha would sense that.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…please read and review! thanks!<em>


	16. Kitten

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 16: Kitten: Words: 284<strong>_

Kagome and Sesshomaru were acting completely normal over dinner-Sango wondering how long they were going to keep this up. Perhaps announce it over the party? Or wait until Inuyasha was so 'surprised' and all hell broke loose? She gave Kagome a side look and didn't know if this irritated her or annoyed the hell out of her. The pair should just tell everyone….before Kagome announced that she was having Sesshomaru's pup or something like that…She stared down at her white rice and scowled at it. She looked up suddenly when Inuyasha started to speak up…she almost widening her eyes how he was picking up on it. She had to do something.

"Kagome you've been acting strange lately as well as Sesshomaru and well I can't help but sense you have his scent on you sometimes, and also the fact that the both of you are gone at the same time…" Inuyasha started.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Sesshomaru's always busy…maybe I should spend time with you with decorations and stuff?" Inuyasha said. Clearly he was upset and Kagome bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Really Inuyasha, there's nothing to be upset about, don't have kittens now. The party's almost here. So there's something to look forward to. Kagome's a big girl and she wants to make sure everything is perfect and who else to ask questions but Sesshomaru?" Sango said.

Miroku looked at Sango then. Her eyes. It was in her eyes. She was protecting Kagome , why? Something was up and his direction turned towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome eyes darted towards Sesshomaru then back towards her plate.

Hmm…as his hentai wheels and senses started to turn.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	17. Time

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 17: Time: Words: 803<strong>_

Kagome was having fun, working on the party making sure everything was perfect. The staff and soldiers were all so kind and helpful to her. She had personal maids following her around like she was the lady of the palace. If she needed something, it would be found/given to her. Her every question was answered. Staff was surprised when she actually asked their opinion on things and if it looked 'okay' or what their thoughts were whether it was silverware to where the tables should go etc.

She was trying to keep things with Sesshomaru low-key/discreet. She didn't know how or when they'd tell the tachi. Sango knew and she kept protecting Kagome, for which she was glad. Inuyasha was on her tail, so to speak and she was getting somewhat worried. Had something changed to warrant such concern from him? Had something changed with her? He wasn't saying anything so then?

Well why should she worry wondering what was wrong with him? Tonight she was supposed to have fun and hoped everyone appreciated her hard work. She silently walked towards the royal wing and opened the doors to her/Sesshomaru's chambers. She was supposed to be a fairy….and she knew she was going to die laughing when she saw Inuyasha dressed as a cowboy. Even the royal castle seamstress was baffled to what she was sewing for the prince.

It was a sort of masquerade ball, she had masks ready, and there was elegant lighting, paper lanterns, punch fountains, a dance floor. Everything was done in silvers, light gold's, reds. It took time but she hoped it paid off. _'It's hard to impress royals who already have everything'_ Kagome thought shutting the door behind her. No Sesshomaru wasn't here this time to pounce on her to make love once he saw her. Was becoming a bad habit really. Not that she was complaining. Perhaps he'd already gone off to see to the royals. She heard that they had already started arriving from the personal maid who was assigned to her.

She dressed quickly, the sleeves over the shoulder, dress a long soft green color tissue like material, slits here and there on the bottom and soft as silk. Hair was open, in curls; arms were covered in soft silvery glitter. She grabbed her wrap, slippers and was off, gown glowing and shimmering in the moonlight as she walked. She grinned inwardly wondering what Sesshomaru would say once he saw her in this. Not to mention the 'wings' she had suddenly spouted.

She hurried over to Sesshomaru's side in the front of the room standing with him, eyes following her once she entered, whispers from males about who this ethereal figure was….and if she was mated.

"Good evening and welcome to this year's gala." Kagome started smiling and standing with Sesshomaru. Sango bit her lip as she saw Inuyasha's expression when Sesshomaru said nothing about Kagome standing with him, rather looked at ease and sort of happy? She knew it. Inuyasha was going to do something stupid. She looked at the houshi and he nodded. They had to be ready for anything.

They all had curious looks on their faces. Who was this Miko? Yes they could feel her powerful aura. "My lord…" one said.

"This is my mate Kagome-sama. The Miko of the Shikon-no-tama and she's expecting." Sesshomaru said a smug look on his face. Shocked gasps. Jealous and angry looks from court females who had their eyes on Sesshomaru. Defeated looks from males who were wondering if she was mated. Which idiot would dare challenge Sesshomaru? They might start digging their own grave.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru….a wtf look on her face. She was **WHAT? **She was with child? Like pregnant? Mama was going to…and grandpa was going to….and she was what again? She paled. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother! Then she felt a reassuring hand from Sesshomaru and looked up at him.

_-Before the shocking revelation from Sesshomaru- _

Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching and ears moving showing he was agitated about something. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He leaned against the wall close to the 'stage' where the pair was standing. Sango and Miroku were looking at him. Then he heard the shocking revelation…..His eyes flashed with something unexplainable, eyes moody, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Kagome? You Bast…err Sesshomaru! You choose this time to tell me and everyone else something like this?" he stated calmly walking towards her. He wasn't going to throw a fit in front of all these royals who were murmuring softly. Why was the pup upset? Surely it was good news that the western lady was expecting right? An heir to the west? Why was the _Prince_ of the west upset about that? Were they going to witness some drama?

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: The truth is out now! Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	18. Storm

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 18: Storm: Words: 410<strong>_

A storm was forming in the western lands and it wasn't the weather outside. Inuyasha walked towards the pair as if nothing was wrong, although his posture/pose said otherwise. Guards tensed, at the ready even if he was the prince. Couldn't be too careful because anything could happen. And now they didn't want their lady in danger. Any danger.

Kagome had a worried expression on her face, clearly visible. She didn't want the brother's to fight. Inuyasha would be upset this she knew-but she saw him having sex with the corpse in daylight! What was up with that? Wasn't she allowed some happiness? Or mate whomever she wanted? A hush filled the room and Kagome tensed, only feeling better when she felt Sesshomaru wrap and arm around her belly.

The guards went back to their positions when Sesshomaru said with a nod (without words) that he could handle this. Still they were angry that how dare Inuyasha-sama use such vulgar words against their ruler? They would be more than happy to take Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha's hands were fisted as he reached them. He pointed at Kagome, a gasp from the court. He dared point and threaten the couple? Now? "I knew it! I knew you were busy fucking that bastard behind my back! You're supposed to be my MATE!"

_Shocked voices…_

_Gasps…._

_Murmurs…._

Oh dear….what now?

"Pup! Know your place amongst court! You dare threaten and insult the lady of the western lands? And in front of all of demonic court? You should be punished for your actions against your own lands…and…" the southern lord started.

"Hey you old geezer…stay out of this." Inuyasha said to him in a bored voice.

'….'

"Inuyasha!" Sango said hurrying over, looking frazzled, still looking lovely in a deep purple gown. She had to end this. It was getting worse. They didn't need all the lands to be involved.

**(CLANG!) **

"Err sorry about that! He….uhhh forgot to take his medicine! We'll be going now! Carry on!" Miroku said merrily. As he dragged Inuyasha out of the room, Sango following him, hoping Inuyasha hadn't tarnished his name too much. He was such a child sometimes! They would need to talk about this later. When he came to. She hoped Sesshomaru didn't kill him for real this time.

"Mate. Alright?" Sesshomaru said whispering into her ear. It wouldn't do for her to be so upset over something so trivial.

"Yeah." She said nuzzling into him.

"You look lovely. My little Fairy-angel." he said.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! thanks!<em>


	19. Crayon

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 19: Crayons: Words: 568<strong>_

Ever since that night at the dance Kagome was upset. She didn't know what to do. Inuyasha had left the palace and now it was a few weeks later. She looked at herself in the large mirror in her chambers. She had really hurt his feelings…but what about her then? How did it make her feel when she caught him and Kikyo all the time? Didn't he feel the least bit guilty? He wanted her too but she had told him countless times that she was not a second or a copy. _'and even if we do mate I'll still be a Kikyo to him' _Kagome thought shaking her head looking out the windows.

"Mate." Sesshomaru said walking in. She had tears in her eyes. His pretty fairy with blue eyes. Probably that hanyou again. He growled as he walked towards her. He knew where Inuyasha was, he had his soldiers track him down. The baka was back in Kaede's village with that un-dead Miko. Some things would never change. Odd how he didn't even try and contact them once.

"Kagome. Do not be upset because of the hanyou. I have found out that he is back at Kaede's village…." Sesshomaru started.

"….With Kikyo huh?" Kagome finished before he did. He nodded. She nodded then wrapping her arms around him whispered, "…That's why I love you." Kagome said kissing his cheek. He would be one that would always be there for her.

Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome's belly and put a hand on it. It was almost time. He would never admit it but it worried him when Kagome got upset. It wasn't good for the baby.

"Let's go to my time so we can buy a few things for our pup." Kagome said with a watery smile. He nodded as they started planning what they needed. She wanted to go to the future-there would be more things to buy there.

"I've a list made up already. Although the baby won't be needing them right now….crayons are a must. They help in a child's imagination. All the colors and drawings you can make. Shippo loves them. Sometimes he won't share with anyone." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Hn. mate are you sure those aren't for you?" Sesshomaru said smirking at her. Kagome turned her head towards him and shook her head.

"So anyway I was wondering how we are going to break the news to mama and grandpa…oh my god! He's going to try and exterminate you!" Kagome said thinking out loud. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She was worried about him? An old man who couldn't purify anything? And she was worried? It was sweet but unnecessary.

"Then hmm….will I breast-feed the baby or use bottles?" Kagome said again thinking out loud. Sesshomaru stopped his trail of thought, blinked and started walking his way towards her. Interesting she should ask…but with him in the room? bad idea.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru should make that decision." He said as Kagome's light yukata came loose to fall at her feet. Her face said, _'so you're in that mood huh?'_ He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lowering his head towards her he sucked on her breasts.

"So breast-feeding huh?" Kagome said sighing happily arching her back to allow more room for him. So going to the future was going to have to wait a while longer.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…Yeah…I'm fast forwarding the baby's birth too…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	20. Luck

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 20: Luck: Words: 469<strong>_

Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the bone-eaters well and she looked down into the dark depths and bit her lip. She really didn't know how they would react. Would she forever have to live here in the feudal era because her family said they didn't want anything to do with her anymore? "Kagome they love you." he said as he wrapped an arm around her and jumped into the depths.

Arriving at the doors Kagome knocked, feeling silly. It was her house and here she was knocking, not having keys. Her mother opened the door looking surprised and hugged saying hello. Kagome explained Sesshomaru and who he was-and grandpa tried to exterminate Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head and she could swear Sesshomaru was laughing inwardly. She bit her lip when her mom's head was turned, she still hadn't told her 'that' yet.

"Kagome you're in luck. I made your favorite dish today!" she said. Kagome walked into the kitchen, grandpa mumbling something about demons and their house being infested with them.

"So honey. You came to see us after so long! What have you been up to? Surely you'll stay for a while right? I mean this is your…. Honey what's the matter? Honey? Kagome?" she had seen Kagome run to the bathroom in such a hurry; she could swear she had some demon blood in her. She was throwing up? She wasn't even sick! Kagome had told her that herself when she walked in. She had noticed that Kagome was a bit pale when she walked in.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Sesshomaru?" she said in a, 'I'm the mother and in charge here. You better talk now or else' voice. He looked at her and said. "Mrs. Higurashi you're in luck. You're about to be a grandmother." Was all he said to her.

"Demon! you dare to take Kagome as your own! " grandpa said waving something in his hand that seemed to ward off demons and would take away their powers.

'…'

"I see." was all Kagome's mother said looking at him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of her expression. Was she happy or mad? Did she have someone else in mind for Kagome? Did she think that he, Sesshomaru would mistreat Kagome?

"Mom?" Kagome said walking back into the kitchen rubbing her belly. She felt sick.

"Take Kagome to her room why don't you Sesshomaru? I'll bring something up for her to eat." She said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, Kagome shrugged and walked up the stairs, Sesshomaru following her. Doing something dirty with Kagome wasn't a good idea right now.

Although…..sighing he saw Kagome's hips swaying and said he had more self-control than that as they reached her room and he shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	21. Tree

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 21: Tree: Words: 416<strong>_

Kagome was lying in bed, eyes closed, chest rising and lowering. Damn but her breasts were so… Sesshomaru thought sitting next to her just looking down at her. What he wouldn't do to just touch….huh? The doors opened to reveal Kagome's mother holding what seemed to be some medicine and soup? For her stomach? Damn so much for playtime.

"How is she?" she said putting the items next to Kagome's bed.

"Hn. Better I think. Resting." He said looking back down at Kagome, his mate. He didn't want her so stressed out. She nodded and sat down on a chair next to him. They made a fine couple, the two did.

"I hope you know what our family tree is like Sesshomaru…." She started. She needed to make sure he knew what or rather who he was mating. So this was her mate, she was sure she would have a heart-attack if she knew Inuyasha was the father of the baby. He didn't seem the loyal type. She knew about that Miko Kikyo from Kagome. In tears she would come home sometimes. Locked up in her room, saying she wasn't hungry or something like that.

"We are a family of priests and priestesses. We have even had a few monks from our family tree. You'd be the first demon." she said. She stood and paced looking out the window.

"Kagome's father proposed to me under that very tree, the sakura blossom one that you saw when you walked into the house. His family didn't like me. They said I was 'different' and I had no Miko powers and was just ordinary. But he didn't care. He loved me."

"But his family started poisoning his mind and after Sota was born he found a Miko-in-training and left me, Kagome and Sota here." She said sighing. Kagome and Sota were told that he died in a car accident. Good for that too. He had never tried once to meet with his kids.

"You do know Mrs. Higurashi that I mated Kagome and would not do anything to hurt her. I am not my brother. I'm sure Kagome told you about me as well when she came home to visit you."

"Oh yes…" she said turning around and smiling at him warmly.

'_Yes…she always told me how hot, regal and honorable you were. That you had the sexiest voice and would rather mate you if you liked humans that is.'_ She thought.

'_I wonder what she's thinking.' _Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	22. Compass

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 22: Compass: Words: 500<strong>_

_-Feudal era- _

Inuyasha had been given his own hut, living with Kikyo-his true love. She'd never betray him! And go off with another male like Kagome did. What had happened to their years of friendship? And trust? Kagome just threw that all away for his bastard brother! He was sitting with Kikyo in their hut and sighed staring at the ceiling. Truth be told, he still needed Kagome, he still wanted Kagome. Hell everyone knew she belonged to him. Even the hag Kaede! Who gave the pair a wide berth (stay away) these days. It seemed that the tachi had been disbanded because of Kagome!

To hell with that. He didn't give a damn about Youkai rules or Sesshomaru for that matter. He'd left court a long time ago. He didn't follow them or their strict and severe rules. To take ones mate by challenge was _permissible _but to take ones mate or even challenge for her who was a lord's mate was suicide in itself….Inuyasha's brain seemed to be elsewhere though since he had this habit of walking into danger and not knowing what could possibly land him in the land of the no longer living.

What to do…What to do…

"You know Kagome once told me and showed me a device…brought it from home really, when we were looking for something, a direction in the right way. She said that a com-pass thing shows the way….or maybe it was something else. I don't really remember." Inuyasha said.

"A what Inuyasha?" she said straightening up (who had been leaning on his shoulder). Seemed that he was thinking up a plan. Good. Her reincarnation was becoming a bother to the both of them. What she really wanted was a life that she had given up because of a duty. Inuyasha had told her some interesting information though. A shame Kagome was with child….

"A comm-pass thing. It shows the right way when someone is in need of an answer. It will show us the real answer on what we should do about this situation. If we should kidnap Kagome, or kill Sesshomaru first with your purifying powers, or threaten to kill the child she carries if she doesn't return to us. Kagome belongs to us." Inuyasha said and Kikyo nodded.

What can we possibly do to get her back?" Inuyasha thought aloud. He ran a hand down Kikyo's side who shivered wishing she was alive at the moment.

He pulled Kikyo into his lap and buried his face into her hair, ignoring the smell of dirt. He told her he would always love her. His one true love so she wouldn't get jealous of Kagome. Still as he undressed her and got on top of her, fingering her enjoying the sounds of her pleasure….all he thought of was Kagome.

"Inu-yasha…" Kikyo said. He nodded and entered her. Ignoring everything except the thoughts of getting his Miko back where she belonged and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: I know eww…I kept it short…Apparently Inuyasha hadn't been listening to Kagome properly when she was explaining what a compass does. Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	23. Star

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 23: Star: Words: 367<strong>_

"Kagome. I think you should be fine, try and rest now." Mrs. Higurashi said. With that she swiftly left the pair in Kagome's room. She was okay with this-Sesshomaru didn't seem the cheating type. She prayed that Inuyasha didn't show up here in the future. Did he know that Kagome was here? She was told that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't the 'brotherly' type and now Sesshomaru had taken Kagome as his mate.

Someone Inuyasha said was 'his' no matter what. She sighed and walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She was sure drama would soon enfold. Truth be told, she was just shocked is all…her little girl with child? A smile on her face, humming, she went to her room and shut the door.

_-Kagome's room- _

"Mate?" Sesshomaru said rubbing a hand over her stomach feeling the baby kick. Kagome shook her head and said she was fine. How fine she was going to show him. She was feeling a bit well….she pulled his shirt off, Sesshomaru just blinked at her—not knowing what to say to her at the moment.

Sesshomaru could swear she had a bit of demon in her as the pair was now undressed (how fast she did it was beyond him) Kagome making sure the door was locked. She climbed on top of him and crossed her arms. "Well?" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru feels he does not have control of this situation." Was all he managed. Kagome smiled, chuckling as she leaned down to kiss his forehead and his chest and then she got an idea. She positioned herself on top of him and rode him for how long, she wasn't sure….and with no guilt this time, everyone knew they were mates even Inuyasha -who had stormed off into the night. No cheating. She had been sure all hell was going to break loose at the masquerade ball.

'_So she really is my fairy-angel. Surely someone up in the heavens must be looking after this Sesshomaru. A mate I can be proud to call mine. A wish upon a star. And it is granted.'_ He thought as he looked up at his mate on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: yeah she's fine alright lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	24. Lollipop

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 24: Lollipop: Words: 609<strong>_

_-Morning- (Kagome's room) _

Kagome was busy explaining to Sesshomaru why brushing your teeth is highly important for your health and hygiene. Sesshomaru demanded to know what type of demon he was, how Kagome knew him and where he lived so he could take him out. She had shook her head and handed Sesshomaru a toothbrush. Then saying how eating lots of candy like lollipops, chocolate and candy bars would give him cavities and he'd have to take his teeth out. Sesshomaru said his pup would never eat that vile stuff when he was born otherwise he'd be in pain. Kagome just shook her head saying it was time to take a shower/bath-so they could get a fresh start in the morning and it would 'wake them up'. Hn…sounded like a good idea to him.

Kagome turned the tap on to set the temperature before she got in. It would be horrible if she turned it on and the water was ice water or hot water. She hummed a tune not knowing what Sesshomaru's thoughts were at the time. She stood up and stretched yawning. Yeah a shower would….huh? suddenly she felt being gently pushed in and was now staring at the wall of the shower. What? did he just….she was still dressed and in her pajamas and so was he (they didn't want Kagome's mom to catch them 'at it'). She turned around to see his devilish smirk. Damn him…why was he looking so sexy first thing in the morning?

"Sesshomaru." She said. She was about to say something like what the heck but…. She was drenched; her hair wet and clinging to her like a second skin. But she had to admit Sesshomaru looked hot in his wet white hakama pants-no shirt as well. Hmm…why was he looking at her like that?

He pushed her against the wall and nuzzled her neck. "Kagome…" he whispered licking her ear and fondling her breast.

'…..'

"We're really wet and fully clothed." Kagome stated feeling aroused suddenly. He was doing this and gasped when she felt him pull on the band of her pants and his hand went into her. Kagome started feeling really wet (and it wasn't the water) and slide into her. Well this was a new side of him. He sure knew how to be _affectionate_….she thought.

"Mate." He said and slid a finger into her. The other hand was holding her. He was sure she was going to fall in the shower stall. Well she should get used to being pleasured. Hnn…she looked good clothed and wet.

"Ahh...ye..yes?" was all Kagome managed before he started to move his finger inside her.

'_What a wonderful way to start the day.'_ Kagome thought as she almost pouted when he turned the water off and handed her a towel.

"Sleep well?" Kagome's mother asked as the pair made their way downstairs towards the kitchen. Oh good the two had showered and were ready. Now the three could talk about important matters.

"Uh yeah mom." Kagome said staring at the ground. Had she heard them? And last night too? **GASP!** She would be shamed! They hadn't made a lot of noise though. She started turning red and Kagome's mother looked concerned asking if she was sick. Kagome shook her head and sat on the couch looking elsewhere.

"Well I was thinking. Perhaps Kagome staying here and giving birth in the future would be better since there are more modern technologies. It would be safer here too." She finished.

The pair knew what she meant. The feudal era consisted of demons up to no good, Sesshomaru's enemies and Inuyasha…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Whew! The water was warm yes, but this chapter isn't lol… Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	25. Key

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 25: Key: Words: 363<strong>_

After a long conversation with Kagome's mother about important matters, no one really finding a solution-the two were off towards the mall for now. Anything that made his mate happy that's all he cared about. He'd probably agree to what her mother was saying too. Kagome's mother waving them off, to have a good time and handing Kagome a key to the house. She wasn't surprised Kagome lost it. It was probably somewhere in the feudal era-god knew where that poor yellow backpack had been and through which battle.

They got on the subway-train (Sesshomaru thought it was a long moving demon) and Kagome shook her head telling him what it really was. Thank god she had convinced him to leave those two swords at home in her room/closet! That would've landed them for serious questioning, perhaps even jail (and she knew the poor human would die a painful death) either from Sesshomaru or the sword.

The train started moving and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and she smiled and saw from the corner of her eyes, other girls who had envious looks on their faces. They got to the mall and Kagome walked into a child's clothing store. Sesshomaru watched her pick up items, bottles, bib's, a bag, shoes etc -interesting she was good at it. Hn…were they going to need all that? Suddenly she stopped and turned towards him, a question in her eyes.

"I uhh…well I was wondering do you know if we're having a girl or boy? I umm you know to get clothes and all…" Kagome said looking at the ground, biting her lip. Why was she blushing? She looked up and saw him looking at her, a smirk on his face as he walked closer to her. Her eyes widened as she backed away.

"Hmm…mate." He said pulling her closer to her and started licking her neck.

"Sesshomaru! We're on public property and you didn't answer the question." Kagome said.

"How do you know if we're just having one pup?" he whispered in her ear.

'….'

This woman...she held the key to his heart. He could never have another mate. This he knew.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha! Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	26. Fog

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 26: Fog : Words: 260<strong>_

Kagome was smiling happily as the two made their way home from the mall. She wondered if they had gotten all they needed. Sesshomaru wondered if they over-shopped. They were holding countless bags. Surely every time Kagome would be expecting this wouldn't happen right? The weather was getting worse as the two walked home. They had taken the bus and were almost at the shrine. It had just started to rain and Kagome laughed letting the drops fall on her, after all it was just drizzles. Usually people ran to find shelter as though it was fire. Sure when it was pouring there was a risk of getting sick.

"Mate. We should hurry. A fog is going to pick up soon. This Sesshomaru doesn't like fogs and your mother said it was about time we came home. " He said.

"Hmm…but fogs are quiet and mysterious and romantic Sesshomaru!" Kagome said twirling around in the rain, eyes closed.

"and when most demons like to attack." He said.

"This is the future. No demons…take a chill pill….sheesh." She said. He raised an eyebrow and she huffed walking ahead of him. No imagination or romance. She'd just have to beat it into him.

Then she turned around and said, "oh but you DO enjoy steamy foggy showers with your mate Sesshomaru." Kagome said grinning and ran off knowing he was going to grab her and do something dirty on the sidewalk. She couldn't have that… and damn did he have a sexy growl. The pair made their way up the shrine steps.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	27. Fire

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 27: Fire: Words: 477<strong>_

Kagome and Sesshomaru were eating dinner along with Grandpa and Kagome's mother was deep in thought about something. "So anyway, I arranged for a private clinic here so you can give birth without any problems Kagome. It's about time anyway. You said demon births were faster than the normal human one. You can seal the well for now….we don't need Inuyasha crashing in. Kagome was about to say something when her mother shook her head. "….Feudal era is a bad idea. I'm sure many enemies won't be pleased that the west will now have an heir to rule in the future."

'_Hn…. Mama Higurashi is a wise woman'_ Sesshomaru thought. It was true. Usually when a lady gave birth, protection was doubled if not tripled in the palace to ensure nothing happened to the child or the mother. So she arranged for a private clinic…wouldn't the healer or 'doctor' as Kagome called them question a demon puppy? with markings and demon ears? And tiny claws?

"To answer your silent question Sesshomaru. The doctor is a good friend of grandpa's and also believes in demons…and all the other things grandpa talks about." She said happily thinking about how wonderful it would be to finally have a grandchild. She was about to say something else when Kagome made a sound and touched her stomach. "Honey? Kagome? What's the matter?" she said.

"It's…like…feels like…something inside is on fire…" Kagome said closing her eyes trying to shut out the pain. She looked at Sesshomaru worriedly. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? He calmly picked her up and asked her mother one thing that put her somewhat at ease.

"Where is this clinic you speak of Mrs. Higurashi?" he said.

"What? Now?" Kagome's mother said getting up and grabbing the keys. Damn but babies didn't wait for anyone did they? They made their way down the shrine steps and into the car.

"Mate." Sesshomaru said in soft tone. He was holding her in his lap. She whimpered not knowing that a demon birth could be so bad. "...it will be okay." He held her closer to his chest wishing she wasn't in so much pain. She was a human. Giving birth to demon children wasn't required of them or suited for their body type. Had she been a demoness it would've hurt her less he was sure. He didn't want to worry her as they arrived at the clinic.

He got out and carried Kagome into the clinic, Kagome's mother following. She knew one thing…if this doctor didn't do well; Sesshomaru wasn't going to be a happy demon…..

The doctor welcomed them and Kagome's mother and he conversed quietly for a minute and he nodded. He asked if Sesshomaru wanted to come inside….he agreed. Doctor was mentioning something called a c-section to Kagome's mother and she didn't look happy about it.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	28. Dolphin

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 28: Dolphin: Words: 308<strong>_

_-A few weeks later- _

He was sitting in Kagome's room on a chair next to the bed as he gazed down at his mate sleeping. Their pup, healthy and well was sleeping next to her. Kagome's mother kept saying about how cute and adorable and unique he was. Same silver hair and red stripes but his eyes were blue like Kagome's. Another surprising thing which he'd have to ask someone in the feudal era was that the pup was a full demon-not half like Inuyasha. Miko powers? Maybe?

They still hadn't given him a name. Sesshomaru was wondering if he'd be more like Kagome or him. He tried picking him up but the pup growled, tried swiping his tiny claws at Sesshomaru and attached himself more to Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed.

Sesshomaru never wanted to see that again. They had cut Kagome's stomach open saying it was better for her since she was human. He was sure she would die…but her mother had told him they knew what they were doing. She was sure no one in the feudal era knew nothing about c-section births.

Her mother had said to leave her as is for now, she would be unable to move for a while by herself and Kagome was given ridiculous clothes to wear as well. She was wearing pajama's she called them but they had odd designs she'd said were called dolphins. Which were? He was sure such a strange creature was never seen in their era. They would need to return home soon. As soon as Kagome was able to move freely. He was still concerned for her health. And Inuyasha must not know that she was unable to defend herself.

"Wahh! Inu-papa!" the pup said trying to punch him.

"Hn." he wasn't so sure he liked his pup calling him that….

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks! <em>

_Informative Note: __A __Caesarean section__, (also__C-section__) __is a __surgical __procedure in which one or more incisions __are made through a mother's __abdomen__. __A Caesarean section is usually performed when a __vaginal delivery __would put the baby's or mother's life or health at risk._


	29. Crown

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 29: Crown: Words: 415<strong>_

_-Kagome's room- _

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking around for him. She heard him in the bathroom and she tried to get up. Damn who thought having a baby would be so hard? She felt weight on her stomach and looked down to see her pup lying on her belly. 'So cute' she thought as she ran a hand through his silver hair. The pup growled happily and made himself more comfortable. She looked down to see herself in dolphin pajamas. Eck… she thought she'd thrown these out after great aunt Keiko had given them to her in Christmas.

"Oww…" Kagome exclaimed holding onto her stomach. She saw stitches. Of course, the doctor's had to sew her back up. Sesshomaru opened the door and came towards her in a hurry. "Kagome. Are you alright?" he said looking down at her belly. He hated those black stitches. He couldn't bear to look at them.

"Inu-papa!" the pup said looking up at him and smiling, showing his tiny fangs.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Kagome giggled. He was thinking the pup was going to take after Kagome. Oh well he would learn in time when he got older. "I assume you are still too sore to move?" She nodded as she put the pup next to her on the bed and tried to get up again. She found herself being held by Sesshomaru before she fell to the ground. She turned around and gave the pup a stern look which meant 'stay where you are' and the pup froze knowing mama was going to be mad if he did anything bad.

"Thanks. I wonder if you needed to go back for something important? You can leave me here with…err we still have to give him a name." Kagome said looking back at their pup.

"No. I shall return with you. When you are well and can deal with Inuyasha and his mannerisms. The court will want to know about the birth of our pup, the heir to the western lands." He said. Kagome smiled as the door shut behind them.

"It will be a special event of sorts, a ceremony. Everyone will want to see our pup….and you get a special gift that belonged to my grand-mother. A crown." He said. He knew it as he saw Kagome smile up at him. He knew this was what he was waiting for. She loved him. She cared and stood up for him. She gave him an heir. She defended and protected. He had everything.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	30. Cliff

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 30: Cliff: Words: 256<strong>_

Kagome seemed to be okay now, the way she was moving around. They had named their pup, 'Satoshi' which meant clear-thinking, quick witted, wise. Mama Higurashi had approved the name-and taken way too many pictures already. He was surprised how Satoshi loved to pose for the camera; it was for 'grand-mama' after all. They would be able to go back to the feudal era soon.

Satoshi was downstairs with _Grandma Higurashi_ now, while he went up to check on Kagome. He opened the door to see her in those ridiculous dolphin pajamas poring over a book. Hnnn…she was going to hurt her head and her back would ache for hours if she sat like that.

"Mate. What are you reading there?" he said walking over to her and looking down. It was a book? It read _CLIFF NOTES. _Hn…she was so absorbed that she barely noticed him walk in. This would not do. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She jumped up and he grabbed the book in his hands.

"As my mate, lady of the west you will have no need to worry or panic about exams or 'tests taking' or have a sort of timeframe in this era. You will be well looked after…study all you want in our vast library." He said sitting next to her in bed. He threw the book away across the room and leaned over to kiss her again, pulling her into his lap asking her how she was doing and rubbing her belly to soothe her.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	31. Wings

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 31: Wings: Words: 223<strong>_

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking down the stairs, ready to return to the feudal era. Sesshomaru wanted to hold her but Kagome insisted to Sesshomaru that she was okay and could walk on her own. Grandma Higurashi turned around from the kitchen when she heard Satoshi speak up.

"Mama!" Satoshi said walking over to Kagome and raising his arms saying "Up!" So she could pick him up. (Apparently grandma was getting too boring). Kagome smiled as she picked her pup/son up. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she even had a child. She ran a hand through his silver hair, soft and silky as Sesshomaru's. Must run in the family she thought.

"_Toshi _home!" he said happily grinning at his Inu-papa behind Kagome. "Fluff!" he said looking at Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

'Definitely need to teach Satoshi how to speak properly' Sesshomaru thought.

"Mama…" Kagome started. She knew her mother hated when she left without a say when she'd be coming back.

"Will see you soon of course." She said nodding. She hated goodbyes. Especially ones meant you were traveling 500 years. She was going to miss her grandson a lot. Kagome nodded saying that no matter what it took she would try and visit as much as she could, even if Sesshomaru couldn't fly or have time to take her.

"Inu-papa… wings?" Satoshi said confused.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Satoshi calling himself Toshi….lol. Please read and review thanks!<em>


	32. Trouble

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 32: Trouble: Words: 298<strong>_

Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the well and Satoshi held on to Kagome for dear life saying "Toshi no like dark!" over and over again wondering why they jumped into the dark. He was surprised when he saw trees, a forest and birds and quieted down when he saw Sesshomaru's stern look.

"Mate. Alright?" he said. Kagome nodded tightening her grip on Satoshi. He was still worried for her health. Inuyasha came flying in, Kikyo on his back. Sesshomaru tensed and stood in front of Kagome. No way was he amused to see his half-brother glaring at him.

"Back so soon huh?" Inuyasha said stopping right in front of Sesshomaru and crossing his arms. Then he sensed a different scent. He smirked when he saw the pup in Kagome's arms. "So that's your brat huh? Ugly just like you Sesshomaru!" he sneered. "….if Kagome and I had a pup he'd be better looking and…."

Sesshomaru chose this moment to grab Inuyasha by the collar and hold him in the air. How dare he insult Satoshi like that? He was going to kill him when Inuyasha said, "What gonna kill me in front of your brat?" Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground, Kikyo kneeling down to see if he was okay.

"Inu-_baka_?" Toshi said.

'…..'

"Satoshi!" Kagome said. Where on earth had he learned that word?

"Heh." Inuyasha said coughing and standing up. "You know it's true too Kagome. No matter what you say, had Sesshomaru not 'butted' into our business-that would've been our pup!

Sesshomaru was getting really furious with the half-breed because Kagome was getting upset. Satoshi, scared and confused why he kept saying his mama Kagome was his.

"Oh dear god. Sit boy!" Kagome said.

**(BOOM!) **

"%$#%$#%#$%#!"

"Yay! Inu-baka!" Satoshi said clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…please read and review! thanks!<em>


	33. Box

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 33: Box: Words: 239<strong>_

"Hanyou, going to make trouble for us are you?" Sesshomaru said looking down into the crater, eyebrow raised. He looked at the Miko that was glaring at Kagome and Satoshi. "Un-dead Miko do you have a death wish too? Do not look at my mate and my pup like that." He said cracking his knuckles. 'Inuyasha is up to no good as usual' Sesshomaru thought walking away, Kikyo glaring at his back now.

"Come mate, Satoshi. We shall go home now." He said as he formed his cloud, holding a hand out to Kagome, pup in her arms. She got on were about to leave when Kikyo's voice made them turn around.

"Demon…you live in your own box, make your own rules and go where you see fit, not caring what others think but that's not how life and the world works." Kikyo said.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said not caring.

"Inu-papa no fall?" Satoshi said looking uncertain.

"No honey. Papa's going to take care of us. And you have a sister at home too. Her name is Rin." Kagome said smiling into his blue eyes.

"Sister Reen?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"Yes." Kagome said happily as they took off not caring that Inuyasha was still a crater in the ground and that Kikyo and he were making plans to make a trip west soon.

"I'm worried Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Do not be." He said as they flew off into the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	34. Bed

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 34: Bed: Words: 311<strong>_

"The lord and lady have returned!" and a gong sounded. Satoshi was amazed at the amount of people, they were all dressed the same and saw an orange and black blur coming their way. Kagome put him down on the ground as she saw Rin coming their way. Time to finally meet.

"Mama! Papa!" Rin said bowing and greeting them then she turned to see Satoshi. Red stripes, silver hair, blue eyes. Hmm….

"Mama Papa mine!" Satoshi said baring his fangs at her.

'….'

"Kawaii!" she said and hugged him.

"Rin's name is Rin and you are?" Rin asked.

"Reen?" he asked. Rin nodded happily. He was so cute.

"Toshi. You are Toshi's sister." He said still uncertain as he hung around Kagome's legs for protection.

"Rin has a brother now?" she asked and hugged him again saying hello.

"No Hug Toshi!" he said feeling embarrassed.

"Well now that you've both been acquainted….follow me." Sesshomaru said and walking away. A general of the army walked their way, bowed and filled in Sesshomaru about what was going on in his absence.

Rin turned towards Kagome and with a raise of an eyebrow asked one thing, "Satoshi?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Couldn't say his name properly.

Rin and Satoshi chatted away and he was telling her a story about an "Inu-baka" they met and said mama was his, the nerve.

They walked into the royal wing; it was about time for dinner as Kagome went into a room that would be Satoshi's now when she heard Sesshomaru's voice behind her back.

"No time for a romp in bed my mate?" he said smirking at her. Kagome huffed feeling insulted that (Sesshomaru thought about that all the time now?) and shut Satoshi's door in his face.

'…..'

'_Ohh mate's going to get it now'_….he thought as he made his way towards his own chambers.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	35. Action

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 35: Action: Words: 413<strong>_

Kagome was getting Satoshi ready for dinner as she inwardly thought about Sesshomaru. Damn sometimes he was such a perv. Always in the mood for some action now… whenever he saw her! She couldn't hide anywhere from him. Damn if the enemies knew that….they always saw his cool and 'I'll kill you if you get in my way' exterior. But around her he was such a softie. She was sure he was going to do something, they way she'd shut the door in face.

Shaking her head she put the silk blue haori over Satoshi's head and was blocking out him speaking to Rin….as she thought about her own worries about Inuyasha. When it came to her….he always meant what he said. He had a one-track mind. Sesshomaru told her not to worry but she couldn't help it! Sure Sesshomaru had a vast army, guards etc…etc…but Inuyasha was after what? Her? Satoshi? Both? She wasn't sure and that made her worry. Dammit! It was a mother's worry but Sesshomaru did tell her that he'd put extra protection around her….

She tied the sash around Rin, still deep in thought, only stopping when Rin exclaimed it was too tight. The three made their way down towards the dining hall as Sesshomaru joined them looking handsome in black and blue this time that went well with his hair. Sometimes the white seemed like a uniform.

"Milord. My lady." One of the ladies in waiting said bowing. She looked at Satoshi and gave them a questioning look. "…and this is?" but she stopped when she saw the red stripes and crescent moon. This must be the heir the whole palace was talking about. Wasn't a rumor then.

"Toshi!" he said.

"This is Satoshi-sama." Sesshomaru corrected. Should become a habit for people to call him that from the beginning. The lady nodded and bowed. Everyone sat down as dinner started being served.

"Toshi no like fishy Inu-papa!" he said fisting his hand like he was mad.

'…..'

Yes they were certain the palace was going to love some Satoshi entertainment.

"Mate. How's about some action after dinner hmm?" he whispered to her. Kagome gave him a Shhh! look otherwise Satoshi was going to blurt out something inappropriate.

_-Western borders- _

"Keh. Time to show the bastard some of my own action and you don't take away what belongs to Inuyasha." He said as the pair stood on the borders of the west, a plan in their twisted minds.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	36. Distance

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 36: Distance: Words: 238<strong>_

_-With Inuyasha and Kikyo- (Borders of the west) _

"Inuyasha having second thoughts? The bitch belongs to Sesshomaru now. You should have no feelings for her anymore-we cannot change our plan. Besides she would never come willingly with us. He probably brainwashed her too." Kikyo said. Damn him sometimes for his soft heart towards the reincarnation!

He shook his head and said, "I know Kikyo it's just that we are such a distance away from the castle. It's going to be very easy to be spotted by Sesshomaru's 'guard-dogs' and our presence here is unwelcome. We're going to have to find another way."

"There is no other way. You are the prince of these lands-the heir to…." Kikyo started but was cut off.

"No…that Satoshi brat is the heir now….once he is recognized as 'next in line.' Court would go crazy and accept him without a vote. Court would never accept me." He said shaking his head. He couldn't even fly like Sesshomaru. He had that magic cloud thingy.

"I think we're going to go the usual way. You can mask our scent right? Just get on my back." He said.

"Okay." Kikyo said and climbed on. It was time to get this show on the road, so to speak. She just hoped this plan would work out. Inuyasha had this thing about charging in and swinging his sword whenever he saw Sesshomaru, but they couldn't have that. They would have to move in stealth.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Looks like they've got a secret agenda too…lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	37. Eye

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 37: Eye: Words: 209<strong>_

_-Western palace- _

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked towards the royal wing after dinner, Satoshi (in Kagome's arms) mumbling, "Toshi no tired mama." Kagome walked towards his room to put him to bed when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look up at him, confused. Why had he touched her….

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Kagome-don't ever think it's your fault." He said. Would she forever think like that? Had people embedded it into her head so much that she was worthless? A copy? Had she been scarred so much? And she was still worried about that hanyou...

Kagome shut the doors to Satoshi's room and the pair walked towards the royal chambers together….never knowing that Inuyasha was going to make a sudden appearance causing havoc in the palace…and at night time too.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you worry too much." He said. Kagome frowned and sighed. Maybe he was right. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

_-Western borders-_

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started. She didn't really know what his plan was.

"I've my eye on both of them really." Inuyasha said to Kikyo as they approached the palace. He saw guards posted everywhere. Great how were they going to go about this?

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	38. Frog

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 38: Frog: Words: 510<strong>_

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo- _

"So we're going to do this Kikyo. Many don't know what you _look like_ so use a different name—just pick one and use some sort of excuse. I'm headed off to the royal wing. I still know where it is." He said smirking. Let's see what Kagome had to say about this one-he was going to snatch her brat. Hell he'd raise Satoshi as his own; he'd make a better dad. He WAS supposed to be his son after all! Damn but that Kagome decided to run off with his bastard brother! Hmm…then Kagome would come to him willingly to get her Satoshi back. Then he'd have her and Kikyo!

Yes, things were looking up for him he thought as he jumped over the walls and into a nearby tree watching the guards patrolling the area. Damn but had Sesshomaru doubled the security here or what? Dad didn't have as much as protection as this. Must be because of his brat Satoshi and Kagome. If he didn't know any better he thought Sesshomaru actually cared and loved Kagome.

Jumping from tree to tree he made it into the royal wing and jumped onto a balcony, to whose room he didn't know. He hoped Kikyo was making progress as well with her mission. Yes the pair was on a mission. Straightening himself out he walked into the room and saw none other than said brat he was looking for-Satoshi. Bingo. This was proving to be easy...Inuyasha never noticed that the pup was tossing and turning unable to sleep.

Suddenly the pup turned around seeing shadows and yelled "INU-BAKA!" out loud jumping up in bed glaring at him instead of being scared. Must run in the family (sweat-drop). "Toshi sleeping!" he said throwing a pillow at him as the doors to the chambers burst open to reveal a not so happy red-tint eyed Sesshomaru and Kagome looking like she was going to have a heart-attack after hearing Satoshi yell so loud.

"Ah my baby! Are you okay honey?" Kagome said as she grabbed him and held him to her chest looking him over to make sure he didn't have any wounds or injuries. She'd kill Inuyasha with her bare hands. Sesshomaru looked at both over his shoulder to make sure both were fine then grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, holding him up in the air—his inner inu still on the surface.

"What are you doing in my castle? How dare you touch my pup hanyou?" he growled out.

"I…well…err…uhm…" Inuyasha stammered. He was in deep shit.

What? Have a frog in your throat Inuyasha?" Kagome said coming up from behind Sesshomaru who did not appear amused and he cracked his knuckles, Satoshi appeared fascinated how his 'Inu-papa' did that forgetting

"Milord! Milord! We caught this one on castle grounds!" a general said walking into the royal wing with a few other guards of the western army and dumping Kikyo on the ground in front of Inuyasha (who was in the air) at the minute.

Looked like they were in trouble…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol… Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	39. Chains

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_**Prompt 39: Chains: Words: 328**_

* * *

><p><em>-Royal chambers-<em>

Sesshomaru dumped Inuyasha next to Kikyo in disgust like he was something dirty with an 'oof' from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked down the pair like they were insects and coldly said, "Geneal get Sakyo from the dungeons and tell him to chain the pair up—This Sesshomaru has plans for them." He said in an evil tone which made everyone shiver. Kagome sighed inwardly as she turned her back and started walking away to her own chambers, Satoshi in her arms saying "No mama! Toshi see drama now!"

Kagome hushed him as he quieted down, still a pout on his face. He wanted to see Inu-baka and the yucky smelling Miko being dragged down the hall in chains that Sakyo was bringing. They were pretty and silver in color! He remembered almost being wrapped up in them-although his Inu-papa had saved him from being hurt.

Kagome heard loud voices behind her and insults from Inuyasha and held her hands to Satoshi's ears, covering them. He didn't need to hear that. Inuyasha was a bad influence on everyone. She didn't know what exactly Sesshomaru was going to do to him and Kikyo but she knew that he wouldn't listen to her-trying to kidnap Satoshi was low…it was probably Kikyo's idea.

She wouldn't put it past her mate if he had Inuyasha and Kikyo tortured, them begging for mercy, then killing them. She shut her doors behind her and she told Satoshi is was sleepy time. Waiting up for Sesshomaru wasn't a good idea….It was going to be a long night.

_-Dungeons- (Inuyasha banging on the bars) _

"You bastard! How could you lock us both up like this!" he yelled.

"Be glad you are not already dead hanyou." Sesshomaru said coldly. He and that dead corpse needed to be taken care of soon. They would forever be after his pup. Swiftly he turned and walked out the door, back to his family ignoring Inuyasha's rants of injustice.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks! <em>


	40. Treasure

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 40: Treasure: Words: 200<strong>_

Kagome watched Satoshi sleep (in her spot in bed). She smiled inwardly as the moonlight illuminated his crescent moon on his forehead. He had protested that he wasn't sleepy but that was a losing battle when he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sesshomaru was probably with Inuyasha and Kikyo right now—Inuyasha yelling profanities and making a fool of himself, possibly.

She walked over towards the glass doors that led to their hotsprings and looked up at the calm dark sky, arms crossed leaning against them. No doubt Inuyasha was devising a plan right now with Kikyo how to get out of the dungeons and grab Satoshi again. A poor defenseless pup. Technically he was an uncle sort of... She shook her head and looked at the ground. But it was HER pup. That was the difference. He was her little treasure…..and she'd be damned if anyone took her baby from her again.

Sesshomaru was probably going to do something permanent with the pair this time and she wasn't going to stop him this time. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and pull her towards him. "Mate." He said and kissed her mark.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks! <em>


	41. Glitter

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 41: Glitter: Words: 438<strong>_

"Sesshomaru it's just horrible." Kagome said burying her head into his neck, arms wrapped around him. She sniffled, jumping into his lap as Sesshomaru asked her what it was. Had Inuyasha and Kikyo escaped the dungeons? Were the western lands being attacked—that he wasn't aware of? Was she hurt?

"Kagome dear, are you pregnant by any chance?" he said calmly putting her down to sit next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She shook her head no.

"Satoshi's getting older. My baby's growing up so fast." She said.

"So you wish for another pup maybe?" he said.

'…'

'_Perv….only he could come up with something like that.'_ Kagome thought raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hn. maybe a girl this time? A pretty female with black hair and gold eyes?" he said teasing her.

"Grrr…" Kagome said growling, wanting to attack him for his comment. How dare he….

"Come. We'll fight it out somewhere else." He said dropping his papers where they were and taking her hand, leading them to their chambers. They heard a loud noise and Sesshomaru quickly opened the doors to reveal their pup, a huge grin on his face.

He was sitting on the ground, Kagome's yellow pack open to reveal two bottles of glitter opened. "Toshi pretty!" he said grinning up at his parents. He was covered with purple and pink glitter.

"Apparently not grown up fast enough…." Kagome said from the doorway. Well Satoshi sure did ruin their 'playtime' and killed the mood for sure.

"What is this infernal item?" Sesshomaru said walking up to his pup and picking him up.

"Glitter." Kagome said sighing. She had meant to leave it home last time but she'd been rushed. Not to mention Inuyasha had come to the future to annoy her as well, leaving her exhausted. "It's mostly used for art projects." She said. So it wasn't dangerous. She walked over and took Satoshi from Sesshomaru and brushed the remaining glitter off of him.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she saw Sesshomaru leaving.

"This Sesshomaru has to deal with a hanyou and an undead miko." He said then stopped to hear his pup say,

"This Toshi go too?" he said.

'….'

"Sesshomaru! Don't teach him to talk like you!" Kagome said.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said.

"Hn?" Toshi asked Kagome.

"Just go and do what you must about Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome said shaking her head sighing.

_The both of them…_

"Oh and my mate. We're not done with what we were 'discussing' earlier…." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder walking out. Kagome blushed red ignoring Satoshi asking what was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! Oh and a note that Satoshi is now going to be older in the next chapters. Thanks!<em>


	42. Nail

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 42: Nail: Words: 655<strong>_

_-Western lands- (some years later)_

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror sitting on her vanity as one of her personal maids pulled on her hair into a difficult twist…. which was totally ridiculous for the occasion (why should she get 'ready' for this?) but still necessary since she was the lady of the west…the other personal maid was working on her nails as she applied nail-polish Kagome had brought back from the future. Another was working on her makeup, the other asking Kagome whether she would prefer the blue and purple kimono with the red obi or the white one with red sakura blossoms. Kagome's mind was elsewhere at the moment. Satoshi had gotten older, didn't call Sesshomaru 'Inu-papa' anymore- and doing god-knew-what right now. Probably in the dojo. Hopefully nothing dangerous.

It was going to be today. Today would be the start of the hearing in the palace that was supposed to serve as a courtroom for the time being. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's fate would be decided in the next few days. She didn't know why Sesshomaru took that long a time-but sometimes even she, with the poker mask on his face, couldn't tell. But Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't being treated badly. They had been moved from the dungeons into a private, highly monitored secluded section with a barrier around it where no one was allowed to visit. It was like a tiny home of sorts. So they weren't suffering from torture or anything like that.

A lady appeared from the doors bowed and said, "My lady, Satoshi-sama to see you."

"Let him in." Kagome said wincing at the way her hair was being pulled. Definitely going to get a different hair-dresser. She bowed and walked out. Kagome sighed as she thought about her son.

_Satoshi_…he knew about the court hearing and wanted to cause Inuyasha pain. Not for almost _pup-napping_ him in the past but for causing Kagome pain and heartbreak for so many years before father came along. He wasn't allowed near Inuyasha though. They still needed him alive. She smiled as she looked up and saw him through the mirror.

Satoshi, in black boots, wearing black hakama's and a deep blue haori, hair sweaty (from practice probably) bowed and said, "Good morning mother." Kagome could swear she saw her lady's in waiting blushing, trying to hold their giggles in. _'Now Really' _she thought. Yes she knew…more than one female would find her pup attractive. He did after all, have his father's good looks.

"Ah Satoshi..I…oww!" Kagome said biting her lip. Damn that hairdresser!

"Will you be attending the hearing?" Kagome said as Satoshi gave the female demoness an evil look at hurting Kagome's hair/head.

"Indeed." Satoshi said in a Sesshomaru voice. Then said, "Mother I don't think that you need to…" but fell silent at Kagome's look.

"Now Satoshi where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Probably giving Inuyasha-sama his usual death threats. It's about to begin anyway." He said.

"I see. Well we're almost done here anyway." Kagome said standing up and picking up the Kimono she thought would be best suited for her.

"Is something else the matter?" he said suddenly. Something was off in her voice. She shook her head and he nodded (letting it slide for now) bowed, his silver hair spilling forward as he did and walked out. He would need a bath before the hearing.

He heard Inuyasha's curses and the Miko's shrill voice. How that hanyou loved that Kikyo was beyond him...That Miko's screams were like nails across a chalkboard.

But it was for the better he thought. There would be no 'him' had his mother and father not gotten together. His mother had told him the story which he found most amusing….well not the part where father tried to kill mother countless times. He shook his head and walked into his chambers closing it….all the while wondering what was wrong with his mother.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	43. Hair

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 43: Hair: Words: 280<strong>_

After they had finished helping Kagome the ladies bowed and left the royal chambers. Kagome turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Yep, she looked overdone, still not used to being so 'dolled up'. She turned to hear one of the ladies say, "My lady it's Sesshomaru-sama." She nodded and said to let him in.

He walked in to see his mate, lovely as usual looking at him through the mirror. He wasn't one to speak sappy words-Kagome knew he loved her and he just said, "Satoshi was here earlier was he?"

"Yes. he was." Kagome said turned around to face him then winced. He walked over and looked down at her concerned. He lifted her chin and asked what was the matter.

"It's the hair." Kagome said and said she wanted a new hair-dresser. He let go suddenly not hearing her or the fact that she was about to take the pins out of her hair. He put a hand on her belly, eyebrow raised.

"Kagome….trying to hide something from this Sesshomaru? You're with pup and you didn't say anything?" he said in a 'you're in trouble' voice.

"Ah-ha…errr..it was supposed to be a surprise?" Kagome said trying to get away from Sesshomaru who was pressing her against the wall, hand on her obi. "Ah we don't have time for this right now…uhh you're the ruler so you need to be there first at the hearing you know…umm Sesshomaru?"

He sighed knowing she was right. He'd get her later. She needed to be punished and dirty thoughts came to mind as he stared into those blue eyes of his mate's that he had grown to love.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	44. Ice Cream

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 44: Ice-Cream: Words: 386<strong>_

_**-Courtroom- **_

Everyone who was seemed important was gathered together and waiting on their lord and lady. The doors opened and everyone bowed as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in-although Kagome's hair seemed to be a bit looser? And clothes a little rumpled. Was Sango the only one the noticed? maybe Miroku…he was a hentai after all. Although the rest of his subjects wouldn't dare say anything would they? Not to mention they sure had taken their time hadn't they? Maybe they wanted to make an entrance? Kagome's cheeks were rosy. Hmmm….

Sango turned back around but was shocked when she heard Inuyasha's loud voice yell, "CHEATER!" (He was standing next to Kikyo) as Sesshomaru walked in with Kagome. Some coughed, some people glared, some were too shocked to respond, Kagome didn't dare look at Sesshomaru. It was quite an insult to throw something like that at him and in front of so many people.

The guard standing next to him and Kikyo (not caring Inuyasha was royalty) hit him on the head with his spear/staff he was holding. "Oi you dare hit royalty bastard?" he said rubbing his head. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an _'I'll deal with you later'_ and _'maybe I will send you to your doom after all'_ look. Anyway…..

The hearing went on for quite some time and right before they could say that it was time for a break some saw Kagome (who was sitting with Sango) both whispering something that even the demon ears could not hear. Suddenly Kagome said (a bit loudly) "but I never shared my ice-cream with him!" people hearing that would say that was something scandalous! The lady do something like that with the lords own brother? Did he force her?

"My lady? What is ice-cream?" the general asked gently with respect. Heads turned. Had Inuyasha done something to their beloved lady? That would be enough to put Inuyasha out for good. Not to mention the Miko Kikyo's time to go was way overdue.

'….'

'_Oh crap. That probably sounded really dirty. No one really knows what that is!'_ Kagome mind thought frantically. She looked to Sango and Miroku for help. She hadn't noticed Satoshi cracking his knuckles looking at Inuyasha with a _'you're going down now'_ look and the other guards who were trying to stop him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lady Nefertiti: NOTE: This fic is now on hold… I have to wait until the author who issued the challenge to add more prompts for me to update this fic...lol. Please read and review! thanks!<strong>_


	45. Jellyfish

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the company/items it sells- that I mention in this prompt._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 45: Jellyfish: Words: 288<strong>_

_**-Courtroom- **_

Dead silence in the courtroom as everyone awaited the lady's response, in respect of her answer of course. Kagome still hadn't noticed Satoshi yet. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him-to which Satoshi stopped growling at Inuyasha ready to attack him. There would be no bloodshed here or would Sesshomaru ever have Satoshi taint the Taisho name….by killing another member of the Taisho family, even if it was sorely needed. 'Doing away' with Inuyasha and Kikyo was his job after all.

Kagome knew it would look bad if she stuttered or faked an answer because she was currently in a room full of demons who would catch it right away, shocked that their own lady lied. She bit her lip and started talking; Sango raised an eyebrow inwardly at Kagome's response.

"Yes. Ice-cream. Jellyfish Ice-cream that is." Kagome started calming down after looking at Sesshomaru in the eyes. Better to talk while looking at him. "…It's a cold sweet and I brought some from home last time to share with my friends, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ah I see." Was everyone's response.

'_I think I'm going to go and visit home sometime this week…' _Kagome thought. but was the visit going to be eating more ice-cream? Or something else?

"Can I go…" Inuyasha started with a hopeful expression. He loved the future! and the many different things it had. He had conveniently forgotten he was on trial with Kikyo—awaiting a possible death sentence.

"Maybe we should extend the time of hanyou's and the corpse's sentence? Or just do away with them before we leave mate? Which would you prefer?" he said as if they were just calmly talking about items to shop for.

'…'

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: I actually had to do some research for this one…Please read and review! thanks!<em>

_**Jellyfish ice-cream is sold exclusively over the internet from a website called Rakuten Global Market in Japan….and they ship to the U.S if anyone's interested in eating it! Lol….**_


	46. Kangaroo

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 46: Kangaroo: Words: 272<strong>_

Satoshi gave Inuyasha an eyebrow raise as he watched them dragged back to the dungeons. They awaited trial until Sesshomaru and Kagome came back from her home. He walked out of the room following his mother and father to prepare for her home no doubt. In truth, he was excited about returning to see her home. He had been told that he had been born in her home when they were visiting-surely it was as grand and big as father's home. He had yet to meet his grandmother and Souta who he had heard so much about.

_-Traveling towards the well- _

His mother had a book open as she spoke with Sango while they walked…his auntie Sango asking Kagome if she was alright, if she wanted to take a break or was thirsty. Surely his mother looked healthy and well enough to walk to him. He saw uncle Miroku walking alongside Sesshomaru, giving Sango wistful looks every now and then still listening to Sesshomaru all the while. Interesting.

"So anyway Sango. You've never seen one maybe…but the female Kangaroos are very protective of their pups….err…babies. They're called joey's." Kagome said not noticing Satoshi listening in or the fact he could see the page she was pointing to. He was taller than her after all.

"Kagome-chan. A female or a male this time you think?" Sango asked carefully.

"Oh I don't really know…I think that…" Kagome started.

Why was his mother and Sango-san talking about pups and having babies? Was Satoshi only thought. Females were so strange sometimes. He didn't know what he was going to do once he found a mate.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	47. Llama

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 47: Llama: Words: 265<strong>_

They continued on their way towards the well, Satoshi excited about seeing Grandma wondering what her village looked like. Mother Kagome and Sango-san still were whispering about something. He looked up ahead at his father and Miroku who were discussing Uncle Inuyasha. He sighed, politics and court life seemed hard—he didn't know how mother coped with it. Huh? What was Sango-san asking? He looked up and heard her speaking about something odd…something that perhaps his ears should not be hearing. His mother was pointing to another picture.

_-With the girls- _

"Well yes…when I was backpacking to that country I wanted to visit that animal first. They're so unique after all. The Llama they are called Sango-chan. Did you know that they mate for an extended period of time ummm….20–45 minutes? In a lying down position which is odd for such a large animal….." Kagome started.

"….There are three breeding situations. Ahh let's see if I remember. Harem breeding, field breeding and hand breeding. Oh and did you know the female don't go into heat?" Kagome said. Sango smiled as she heard this and started asking other questions.

"No Sango. llama males and females mature sexually at different rates. Females reach puberty at approximately 12 months old; males do not become sexually mature until approximately three years of age." Kagome said.

Satoshi cringed behind his mother….as he pretended he hadn't heard and then he saw a well in front of them. Had they arrived? Oh thank god. He was going to go and hide somewhere far away from his mother….she kept talking about children!

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Info credit goes to Wiki. Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	48. Maid

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 48: Maid: Words: 236<strong>_

Satoshi was standing in some sort of closed shed, after arguing with his mother earlier there was no way he was jumping into a well that was so popularly called 'Bone-eaters well' Even his great father had told Satoshi it would be okay. What was he? some sort of child? He opened the doors to see it was nearing sunset as he came upon strange sounds and noises. A strange building in front of him and a door opened to reveal someone who resembled his mother-her scent almost similar.

"Grandmother?" he tried, uncertainty at the smiling woman before him. She hugged him as she exclaimed how happy she was to see him. Miroku and Sango followed behind Kagome and Sesshomaru when everyone stopped at Kagome's sudden outburst.

"Oh my gosh! It's Halloween already?" she said as everyone turned to look at her zoom into the house, Sesshomaru following her wondering whatever was the matter.

"What is this Hall-o-ween?" Satoshi tried the strange word. Kagome's mom smiled saying there was so much he had to learn about the future. She took his hand and led him into the house…Miroku and Sango following all smiles.

"So Sango. I was thinking….if we are to do this Halloween thing…would you play my maid? I'll be sure to take care of you and make sure you are given the utmost attention and pleasu…." he started in an innocent voice.

**(BONK!)**

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	49. Owl

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 49: Owl: Words: 422<strong>_

Sango marched into Kagome's home…back stiff, leaving Miroku on the ground, head spinning, a slap mark on his cheek. _'Damn that houshi! Why must he always be and act like such a lecher?' _ was Sango's thought as she made her way to kitchen to see if she could get a glass of water to cool down and perhaps sit at the table to vent out her frustration. It was that _mask of pervert_ he always wore. Why couldn't he just be honest with her for once?

"Ahh perhaps a glass of juice or water might help you Sango dear?" Kagome's mother said. She had been watching Sango's actions-and knew that she and Miroku had a 'thing' for each other (as she was always told by Kagome anyway). She was flushed angry and sighed nodding her head. She should perhaps talk to Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she was handed a glass of water.

"With Sesshomaru upstairs. Satoshi's up there too. Perhaps having a family meeting-said she'd be down soon." Her back turned working on washing the dishes, humming something Sango hadn't heard of.

"My lovely Sango…" came a voice from the living room—Miroku walked into the kitchen.

"Be glad I didn't bring my boomerang with me houshi-sama." Sango said in a threatening voice.

Miroku had this owlish look on his face, eyes round at the thought, it wasn't fear though….Kagome's mother chuckled. Those two were just too cute.

_-Upstairs- _

"Mother are you serious?" Satoshi said in almost an annoyed voice, gulping when he saw his father's stern look. Here he was looking ridiculous (or so what he thought anyway) in a cloak of sorts, holding a wooden stick with a scarf and round glasses around him and his mother handed him a stuffed owl to top it all off!

"But…" he started. He didn't read the books or know who this Harry Potter fellow was but he, Satoshi was sure he wasn't popular amongst the ladies (looking like he was right now)

"You look wonderful! Might as well have some fun while we're here." Kagome said. It was trick or treating night and they had to be prepared.

"My mate could use a treat right now…" Sesshomaru said casually forgetting Satoshi was here with them. Kagome blushed.

'_Not again!'_ Satoshi thought looking for an escape route. His parents could be embarrassing all they wanted but always in front of him? He was sure Auntie Sango and uncle Miroku were having a better time, less embarrassing, downstairs with grandma.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	50. Plant

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 50: Plant: Words: 426<strong>_

Trick or treating had been fun—but mother had to take the candy away from him. Something about being toxic might get sick etc…etc…so then what was the point. He wasn't scowling but auntie Sango could eat it along with the other humans. She was eating something called 'chocolate' whatever that was. Mother and father were upstairs-and he stood up and walked towards the kitchen where grandma was making dinner.

She saw him walk in and say, "Satoshi honey… sit down. You want to taste the chicken I'm making?" poor thing was probably lonely and couldn't even eat the candy. He nodded and sat down at the table and looked around the kitchen.

It was so nice, warm and cozy here. So unlike the castle-sometimes it felt as there was no warmth or love there. Everyone did as they were told…follow instructions or feel wrath of your superiors. No one was judged here. Nothing was 'absolutely perfect' here. It was okay if you spilled something on the ground or hit something by mistake. Even the plants in the castle gardens were perfectly manicured and looked after. Here it was okay if there were a few weeds by the plants. They would be seen to. Everyone had to respect him there, fear him there-that they might do something wrong to displease him. Here everyone was their own person, a relaxed environment.

He heard a loud outburst from the living room, Sango probably smacking Miroku again-a good thing he heard **that**….he'd missed noises from upstairs in Kagome's room. Surely he would've ran straight home, locked the doors to his room saying things about the injustice, young ears and how parents should have soundproof rooms.

_-Kagome's room- _

"That's not fair." Kagome said from underneath Sesshomaru who took her by surprise. Here she was changing for dinner…a mistake her mate had been in the room with her….who grabbed her when she was naked. Now both were on her floor (much larger and more room than the bed anyway) her blue eyes blinking up into his amber ones.

"You dare plant that thing inside me right now?" Kagome said in a soft voice so no one could hear downstairs-talking about demon ears mostly.

"Indeed." He said in a mock serious tone. It had been a while and he'd missed her. He pushed himself inside her and enjoyed the sounds of pleasure in her voice. "My Kagome." He said.

"Ahh...yes." Kagome tried saying.

Both ignored voices from downstairs calling them for dinner.

They were busy after all…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	51. Quartz

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_**Prompt 51: Quartz: Words: 367**_

_-Kagome's room- _

"I think we should clean up and perhaps take a shower before going downstairs." Kagome said, well panted to Sesshomaru basically telling him , _'that's enough we can't do this forever we're in my house and people are going to start to wonder-and Miroku is here and has a hentai radar bigger than Japan itself'_

"Hn." he said as he got off knowing she was right. Kagome gingerly got up hoping she wasn't sore to move and started to grab things they would need for a shower. Making sure the door was locked first she walked into the bathroom, Sesshomaru following her. She stepped into the shower, after turning the water on checking the temperature. A quick shower would be nice before bed.

She watched her silver haired demon lord as the water cascaded over the both of them with loving eyes. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's belly. It was getting bigger and they'd probably need to come back here for the birth again…him wondering whether he'd be able to handle that again. _'Okay no more pups after this one'_…it was hard to see his mate in so much pain. His conscious and inner demon said he was lying to himself. He rubbed her belly feeling the pup kick.

He looked beyond her shoulder and asked suddenly "Kagome why is that stone in your bathing chambers?" he asked. A stone in the shower stall…odd. It was a necklace hanging from one of the hooks. It was beautiful, glinting.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "It's a necklace I bought earlier. If our pup is a girl then I'll give it to her. I guess I forgot it when I was taking a shower, I took it off, I had it on earlier because Eri and Yumi wanted to see how it looked. They thought it was for me—and didn't know I was expecting." She laughed saying they'd probably die from shock if they met Satoshi.

"So thoughtful aren't you mate." He said giving her a kiss on the mark.

All the while they had no idea what was going on back home. Looked like they would need to hurry back home and cut this vacation of sorts short.

_Lady Nefertiti: The next chapter is posted right after this. Please read and review! thanks!_


	52. Rain

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_**Prompt 52: Rain: Words: 339**_

_-Western palace (Dungeons) -_

"Feh. Kikyo we're going to get out of here somehow." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru had some nerve doing this to him—for so many years. Centuries it seemed to him. He had only tried pup-napping a brat of his! It's not like he was harmed or killed or anything like that! No one was in the dungeons right now. His beloved sword had been taken away from him otherwise he would've broken out of this crap of a cell long ago.

Pulling on the bars wouldn't ever help—he had tried that. The walls were made of stone. The ground too-but Kikyo had powers and dammit but she had no powers left he admitted to himself looking at his mate who was looking around to find a way out too. Damn how were they going to get out of this hell-hole before that bastard did away with them. How were they…

(BOOM!)

Rubble of stone everyone, debris and dust. Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyo away to safety at that point before and rubbed his eyes to see. What the fuck? Huh? "Who?" he said still unable to see.

"Looked like you needed some help. Sorry it took so long. I just heard about it." He said with a smirk Inuyasha knew all too well.

"Why…." Inuyasha started.

"Will explain later." He said as the three ran out of the palace towards the borders ignoring the loud wail of the siren that now resounded in the palace now, yells and loud footsteps. They stopped as they passed the western borders for a breather/break.

"It's raining." Kikyo said a creepy smile on her face. How nice to be out-free from confined space for so many years. Inuyasha smiled nodding. How nice to actually feel fresh air.

"I should thank you." Inuyasha said looking at the male that had helped them from death. He shrugged saying he had a 'bone to pick' with Sesshomaru too.

Time to plot and destroy Sesshomaru. He had so many years to think about it after all.

_Lady Nefertiti: Now I have to wait until the author issues more prompts again. Until then… Please read and review! thanks!_


	53. The end?

_**Wicked **_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Daiyoukai Sesshomaru has a personal agenda…Who would've thought? **Random Prompt Challenge**_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: Apparently the author (issuing these prompts) probably won't be adding new ones so I am summarizing this up for you all. I'm going to come up with a sequel of my own for this, not sure when yet. Please read and review for this last chapter. Thanks.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 53: The end? Words: 186<strong>_

_-Inuyasha's forest- _

"I can't believe I'm seeing you after so long. What took ya? And hell you helped me?" Inuyasha said still not believing it for a second looking around for signs of danger. He caught Kikyo's look but didn't say anything. They didn't know where it was safe to go yet. Perhaps his saviors den now? Kaede's village would be unsafe, as the bone-eaters well was there. Sesshomaru's security was way too tight there. Kagome visited often after all.

"Feh. Mutt-face. You'll never change." He said stretching, a well known smirk on his face.

Inuyasha wasn't sure about that though, a frown on his face. He didn't know whether Kouga was loyal to her royal highness Kagome now… knowing Sesshomaru would kill him if he even looked at her with a wanting and forlorn expression. Best to be wary of anything.

"Shall we go then?" Kouga said talking about whatnot and asking whether Sesshomaru really had a pup named Satoshi or was it castle gossip?

" Mangy wolf." Inuyasha said, him and Kikyo following perhaps to his wolf den. He knew the way there after all.

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. Thanks. _


End file.
